In recent years, liquid crystal display devices using a touch panel has been installed in electronic devices such as tablet-type laptop computers and portable information terminals for improving operability and usability. A touch panel has light transmissive properties and position information within a plane display surface of a liquid crystal panel is input via the touch panel with being touched by a finger or a touch pen. Accordingly, a user can directly operate the panel as if a user directly touches images displayed on the liquid crystal panel. An example of such a display device including the touch panel as described in following Patent Document 1 has been known.